fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Namiha Magic Arts
The Namiha Magic Arts have been in use for the past five hundred years.Over the years members have been adding their spells,training methods,and other things to the library.These Magic Arts first came into the world when Kurama Namiha,the founder of the House of Namiha,wished to have something that would store his family's legacy.They don't only include spells. The include various spells,potion recipes,training methods,notes,books,tomes,scrolls,meditating methods,fightning styles,and other things. Spells Four Corner Seal'(四隅'シールYosumi Shiru): ''A seal that supresses the enemy's magic power,and paralyses them. This spell can be applied numerous times to gain a better effect. 'Seal of The Divine Heaven'(神天のシールKamiten no Shiru): One of the most complex seals of the Namiha Magic Arts. This spell can be used to restrain powerful beasts,mages,large groups,and in some cases, strong demons. '''Grand Magic Bullet'(グラン魔法'弾丸Guran Maho Dangan):The user creates a ball of magic that varies in size,at the tip of their fingers. While the blast is powerful,the speed it moves at gives mages enough time to move out of the way. ''Red Lightning Finger Cannon(赤雷の指'砲Aka Kaminari no Yubi-ho''): A spell of Kosei Namiha's creation. This is a smaller,faster,and more concentrated of the spell Grand Magic Bullet. It utilizes Kosei's red lightning. ''Spinning Magic Exploding Sphere(魔法爆発球'スピニングMahō Bakuhatsu-kyū Supiningu): A sphere of highly condensed magic created by Kyoshiro Namiha. The sphere is stabilized,but inside the magic rotates,and spins in chaos. It is immensely destructive,and it explodes on impact. '''Four Bladed Exploding Sphere(フォー枚刃爆発の圏 Fomaiba Bakahetsu no-ken): ''The next level of Spinning Magic Exploding Sphere''. It utilizes the original spell,and combines it with lightning. There are other versions of this spell,which have yet to be revealed. Like its predecessor,except this one not only has force,but cutting power as well. Way of Sealing 1.jpg|Four Corner Seal Compex sealing art.jpg|Seal of The Divine Bullet Wave.png|Grand Magic Bullet Red Gun.jpg|Red Lightning Finger Cannon Namiha Secret Art.jpg|Spinning Magic Exploding Sphere Four Bladed Sphere.jpg|Four Bladed Exploding Sphere Four Windmill Cutting Edge.jpg|Four Windmill Cutting Edge Destruction of Cutting Edge.jpg|Four Windmill Cutting Edge's effect. Triple Disk.png|Great Triple Sphere Shield Lightning spel.jpg|Lightning Flash Devil's Eye.jpg|Devil's Eye Divine Holy Blade.png|Majestic Moon Blade Shield of The Death God.jpg|Shield of The Comical Death God Hidden Magic Four Ray Grand Blast.jpg|Four Circle Grand Magic Blast Four Windmill Fierce Edge'(四つ風車激端 Yottsu Kazaguruma Geki-tan): The wind version of the advanced version of Four Bladed Exploding Sphere. This spell,when it collides,causes such a immense amount of damage,that it damages the user as well. A true master of this spell can throw it. The only other version of this spell is a lightning version ''Catastrophic Lightning Disc(壊滅雷ディスクKaimetsu Kaminari Disuku): A powerful lightning spell. This is the lightning version of ''Four Windmill Fierce Edge. ''The same as ''Four Windmill Fierce Edge, except it is faster,and the user can extend its size after throwing it. Although it doesn't quite match up to Four Windmill Fierce Edge's ''destructive power. 'Great Triple Sphere Shield'(グレートトリプル球面シールドGureto Turipu Kyumen Shirudo): A shield that forms infront of the hands. First,three spheres appear in a triangle formation,then magic starts to gather,thus forming there shape. It condenses,until it is solid enough to block a attack of considerable power. The user can also form the shield infront of himself. 'Lightning Flash'(稲妻閃光Inazuma Senko): A standard lightning spell. This spell is not really based on attacking power. It is more of a spell to immobolize the target,with its great paralysis abilities. This spell,when used by Ryu Namiha was enough to restrain his brother when he went out of control after he awoke his demonic blood. 'Devil's Eye'(悪魔の目Akuma no Me): Not much is known about this spell,as it has been only been used twice,by members of the Namiha family in the past 100 years. The only people permitted to learn this spell are the Head of The House of Namiha.Which only goes to show the danger of this spell. The only known current user of this spell is Ryuken Namiha. 'Majestic Moon Blade'(雄大月刃Yudai Geppa):'' The user uses this spell while wielding a scythe or sword. The caster pumps a large amount of light magic into their blade. This can change the blades form,and power. It can cut through iron walls like butter ''Shield of The Comical Death God(こっけい死神のシールドKokkei Shinigami no Shirudu): A spell created by one of the more joking members of the Namiha family. Despite its name,this spell is a amazing defense spell. It has the power to block extremely strong attacks. 'Four Circle Grand Magic Blast'(四輪グラン魔法の高炉Yonrin Guran Maho no Koro):''A very strong spell. The caster makes two large,and two small magic circles. They gather a red colored magic infront of them,while the user charges a gathers magic into his hands. Then the magic circles fire,and the user fires his spell as well. The five beams combine to make one,large beam of destruction. Potions '''Demon Blood(鬼血Oni Chi):'' Through a ancient pact,all Namiha family members have 1/10th of demon blood flowing through there vains. This potion was made in order to strengthen the potency of the blood,but also increase there power. While the form is only temporary,the users eyes turn red,and there hair turns white. A side effect of this spell is when a person drinks this potion,it cures nearly all wounds. Not many Namiha family members choose to drink this,as it shortens the lifespan by 12 years.